tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Whalor (Smackdown)
Whalor is one of the main characters of Spiffy Party and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Biography GREAT SCOT Whalor may not be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree or the tastiest organ in the haggis, but he doesn't need book smarts; just fist smarts. As in, it probably smarts a lot if he punches you. His motto of "beat with an anchor first, don't ask questions later" has gotten him through many a rough sailing voyage, and every punch just gets him one step closer to defeating his nemesis: the Loch Ness Monster! THE LEGACY OF WHALOR *''Spiffy Party'' Gameplay Whalor is a very melee-centric character who excels at close-to-medium range. His punching attacks are devastating and his anchor swings are even worse. He is, of course, a slow tank-ish character, but he's faster than some characters like Terracrag and Frogrump. Players would be wise to simply rush into a group of opponents and try to pummel as many of them as possible. Red Button (Basic) *Whale Wallop ®: Whalor punches forward. He is able to do this three times in a row, with the third hit being a roundhouse punch that knocks opponents down onto the floor. *Dashing Punch (<---> + R): Whalor dashes forward a short distance with an outstretched fist, pushing all opponents that he hits backwards. *Jaw Breaker (Up + R): Whalor performs a flying uppercut that launches him and his victim into the air. It can also be used for recovery when used on the ground. When used in the air, Whalor does not get launched upwards. *Belly Crash (Down + R): Whalor jumps up and performs a small belly flop attack. This attack becomes more powerful when used from a higher altitude. The more Whalor falls, the more powerful it becomes. Yellow Button (Strong) *Anchor Spin (Y): Whalor begins spinning around with his anchor at the end of a chain. This is a good crowd-control attack that hits on both sides of Whalor. Any opponents hit are ejected away, leaving Whalor safe. Whalor can spin for five seconds before the anchor disappears. If Whalor lets go of the attack button before the time is up, Whalor will throw the anchor forward, making the attack double as a projectile. *Humpback Tackle (<---> + Y): Whalor revs up for one second before charging forward, barreling through any opponents in his way. This is one of Whalor's best attacks, as it allows him to attack multiple opponents potentially as well as get around the stage quickly. If used in mid-air, Whalor will charge downwards at a 45 degree angle. *Rising Anchor (Up + Y): Whalor spins his anchor around him vertically three times, with each spin giving him a little bit of extra height. This is another good recovery move if a floating platform is just out of reach. *Anchor Slam (Down + Y): Whalor hoists the anchor over his shoulder for a second before slamming it down hard. This is Whalor's most damage move but it is also his slowest. It is best used when opponents are busy fighting each other or if a single opponent is stunned or incapacitated. Green (Unique) *Haggis Breath (G): Whalor breathes over a plate of haggis, creating a toxic cloud that poisons opponents caught within it. Poisoned opponents continuously take damage and drop Toshiko Essence for a few seconds. *Log Tossing (<---> + G): Whalor tosses a log into the air that flies in a steep, high arc. *Blowhole Cannon (Up + G): Whalor fires a geyser of water from his blowhole straight upwards at a 90 degree angle. This is useful for attack opponents above Whalor. *Soothing Sounds (Down + G): Whalor begins to play the bagpipes, putting nearby opponents to sleep for a short time. Hold the attack button to play the bagpipes for up to four seconds. Sleeping opponents are ripe targets for a powerful Anchor Slam attack. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Round and Round (Right Stick Side): Whalor spins around with the opponent before tossing them. *Geyser Head (Right Stick Up): Whalor launches the opponent upwards with a water spout. *Beached (Right Stick Down): Whalor slams the opponent down onto the ground and falls backwards onto them. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Breached Whale---Whalor leaps into the air and performs a devastating belly flop that creates a small shockwave on impact. *'Level 2': Ships Ahoy!---Whalor throws his anchor off-stage. Mashing buttons allows him to drag a massive ship onstage that kills any opponents it hits. *'Level 3': Briny Deep---Whalor finally encounters the Loch Ness Monster, who floods the stage and leaves all opponents waterlogged. Bread-n-Butter Combos *'TBA' Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Yum In Me Tum:' Eats a plate of haggis. *'Polished Clean:' Polishes his anchor. *'Macho Mammal:' Flexes his awesome muscles. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Feel the power of me anchor!" **"Don't mess with a whale!" **"I'm feeling like punching yer wee faces in!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"I must be off ma head!" **" **" **" **" **" **" **" *'Successful KO:' **"I think I'll celebrate with some haggis!" **"Aww, who's a wee crybaby? You are!" **"You're on your way to a whipped bum!" **"I'm the pride of the MacFinneas clan!" **" **" **" **" *'Respawn:' **"We meet again!" **"I'm going ta smack yer wee behind!" **"An' speak o' the devil!" **" **" **" **" **" *'Using Briny Deep:' **"So...we meet at last!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Let's Do Dis:' Whalor strikes a fighting stance. *'Good Ship:' Whalor rides ashore on a land boat. *'Anchors Away!:' Whalor descends from the sky, spinning his anchor like a propeller. *'Slammy Slammy:' Whalor slams his anchor onto the ground, almost knocking over the camera. Winning Screen *'MacFinneas Pride': Whalor flexes his muscles and smirks. *'Celebratory Meal': Whalor downs a plate of haggis in one bite. *'Whale of a Tale:' Whalor does a funny victory dance. *'Anchored Down:' Whalor plants his anchor into the ground and smirks. Losing Screen *If using MacFinneas Pride: Whalor angrily punches the camera. *If using Celebratory Meal: Whalor tosses a plate of haggis over his shoulder. *If using Whale of a Tale: Whalor slams his fist angrily onto the ground. *If using Anchored Down: Whalor accidentally hits himself with his anchor. Result Screen *'Win:' Whalor flexes his muscles. *'Lose:' Whalor turns his back to the camera. Theme Music Highland Magic Costumes Party Whale The default appearance of Whalor. *His default appearance; blue skin and white hat. *Green skin and yellow hat. *White skin and black hat. *Purple skin and white hat. MacFinneas Kilt Whalor wears his kilt, an alternate costume that is unlocked in Spiffy Party. *His default appearance; a plaid kilt. *Zebra stripe kilt. *Red checkerboard kilt. *Polka dot kilt. Sailor Whale Whalor wears his sailor outfit, an alternate costume that is unlocked in Spiffy Party. *His default appearance; a white uniform. *Orange uniform. *Pink uniform. *Plaid uniform. Trivia *In the game's opening cinematic, his anchor is highlighted silver. Category:Spiffy Party Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters